


the missing piece i need

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Camp Rock (Movies), Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, Everything's the Same Except Patrick Sings Gotta Find You at Open Mic Night, Fluff, M/M, is this a crackfic?, there's also some unexpected feelings thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Everything's the same except Patrick sings the Camp Rock classic, Gotta Find You, at the open mic night.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	the missing piece i need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nontoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/gifts), [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/gifts), [dairaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/gifts).



> I was watching Camp Rock with NT, RQ, and Daira, and this idea was brought up. I was promised 10 American dollars and 5,000,000 Monopoly dollars if I wrote it.
> 
> I wrote this quickly and with no beta. It's still probably better written and more coherent than Camp Rock.

“I would like to dedicate this song to, uh, a very special someone in my life.” 

_Leave it at that, please._

David’s silent plea was quickly ignored when Patrick continued, “David Rose. There he is. Right there. Can’t miss him.”

“You’ll let me know if I should pull the fire alarm.” His mom put a voice to his apprehension as Patrick strummed a vaguely familiar tune.

“Yes.” 

When Patrick began to sing, David still couldn’t place the song. Something felt so familiar about the lyrics and the sound, as though he’d repressed this song for some reason.

As the chorus kicked in, it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

_Could it be you’re not that far?  
You’re the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I’m singing.  
I need to find you.  
I gotta find you._

Patrick crooned into the microphone, eyes locked on David, teasing smile evident as he sang.

🎶

It was just a couple weeks ago when some old Jonas Brothers song had come up on shuffle while they cleaned the store, and David moved with previously unseen speed to change the song. Patrick seemed affronted, clearly gearing up to dramatically sing about love bugs or whatever.

“Um, wow, that was a strong reaction.”

David sighed. “Alexis spent a summer as Demi Lovato’s stand-in for Camp Rock. When they were blocking out that scene at the lake where Joe Jonas serenades her, Demi had a hair emergency, so Alexis stood in. I was on set because she was still seventeen and needed a guardian. I had such a crush on Joe — which she knew — so she kept giving me smug glances as he sang to her.”

“Wow.” Patrick was teasing, but he still sounded upset, as though he wanted to somehow go back in time and protect twenty year old David from heartache. 

“And then they made out behind a cabin!” David threw his hands up in indignation.

Patrick encircled his arms around David’s waist, pulling him near. “I’ll make out with you behind a cabin.”

David gave him a slow kiss then pulled back with a hum. “But see, you weren’t a 2000s teen pop idol.”

“I’m burnin’ up for you, David. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. Please be mine, David.”

“Okay, this isn’t fun anymore.” David squirmed, trying to get out of Patrick’s embrace.

“Why are you pushin’ me away?”

“You know too many Jonas Brothers deep cuts.”

🎶

David didn’t want to like this so much. It was mortifying to be the center of attention in such a way, and the lyrics of the song were thoroughly cringey.

But… he was being serenaded with _this_ song. And Patrick — wonderful, beautiful, talented Patrick — was the one singing to him with so much affection and emotion. Joe Jonas would never be able to compare to this man, and he couldn’t remember why he would ever have been jealous of Alexis.

_Been feeling lost, can’t find the words to say._ Patrick was really getting into it, eyes boring into David’s as he belted out the bridge.

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday.  
Where you are is where I wanna be.  
Oh, next to you  
And you next to me._

David felt his eyes water as Patrick sang about him being the missing piece he needed because that’s what they were to each other. Before Patrick had come along, David felt like he was missing something. Nothing critical or wholly necessary, he could have continued on with his life just fine without that piece. But Patrick made him fuller. He took his life and made it clearer and louder and better.

While he’d never said it, David thought he did the same for Patrick. And maybe this song was Patrick’s way of saying it, by employing their mutual love language of sincere and heartfelt trolling.

Patrick faded out with one last _gotta find you_ as the crowd applauded, a few cheers ringing out. David joined in, concentrating hard on not letting any tears fall or allowing his smile to fully blossom.

“Thanks everyone! Um, up next we have Bob performing a beat poem.” Patrick hopped off the stage and made his way to David.

“I’m not listening to Bob’s beat poem.” David shook his head as Patrick approached.

“Mm, let’s get you to the backroom immediately.” Patrick took his hand and led him behind the curtain. “I know for a fact his poem is at least seven minutes long, and that’s if he decides to cut out the mime portion in the middle. Which I strongly suggested he do.”

“Does he know what beat poetry is?”

“Probably not.”

David draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick wrapped his around David’s waist. They met for a kiss, chaste and short, but full of emotion.

“I know I’m not Joe Jonas circa 2007 by a lake, but I hope that was still enjoyable for you.”

“Patrick, I don’t… I’m not sure there’s a way to express how much that meant to me. That memory is dumb in hindsight, but it’s still something I’ve carried around with me for years to convince myself that I can’t have what I want. That someone else will get what I want instead.” Patrick placed a small kiss to David’s jaw. “But I want you. And I have you. No Jonas Brother could ever measure up to you.”

“What about Kevin and his mutton chops?”

David laughed. “Okay, how do you know so much about the Jonas Brothers?”

“I was a repressed gay teenager in the 2000s.”

“Ah, yes.” David stroked a thumb over Patrick’s neck.

“I’m glad I found you, David.”

Right as they were about to meet for another kiss, Moira threw back the curtain. “Boys, sorry to interrupt your tryst, but Bob is _miming_ , and I’m not sure that’s the correct display to subject your patrons to.”

Patrick detached from David and pointed out towards the store. “Yeah, I’m just gonna…”

“Please, yes, take care of that.” 

David smiled as Patrick retreated, already overwriting his bad memories with this unexpectedly heartwarming night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
